deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arceus vs Master Hand
Arceus vs Master Hand is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Arceus from the Pokémon series and Master Hand from the Super Smash Bros. series. Description When you're a God, how do you envision the universe you create? For these two creators from some of Nintendo's greatest series, they envision things beating the living hell out of each other! And they are already prepared to take those they create head-on themselves, maybe with something up their sleeve! Whether for good or evil, which Nintendo entity will take the cake in a godly duel? Interlude (Cue Invader) If you were a god who was going to create a universe, what would you primarily have in mind? We know these two had the intention of their universe's inhabitants fighting each other for fun. Master Hand, creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe. And Arceus, creator of the Pokemon universe. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Arceus (Cue Arceus Theme) (Arceus appears on the screen and lets out his cry) In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, from that nothing, an egg spawned. From that egg hatched the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. Arceus used its "1,000 arms" to create the entire universe. It then created 3 beings to maintain the universe's space, time and anti-matter, and then 3 more beings to represent knowledge, emotions and willpower. It then retreated to the Hall of Origin, where any Pokemon trainer with the Azure Flute could summon it and try to capture the Pokemon creator....if they dared. Arceus' main attack is Judgement, where he creates a blast of many, many dangerous light beams. With Seismic Toss he uses gravity to throw enemies, while with Gravity he intensifies gravitational forces to the point where any airborne subjects are forced to the ground. Earth Power is an attack with a ground eruption, Hyper Voice is a damaging scream and Punishment does more damage the more the target has powered-up. He can heal personal damage or status ailments with Recover or Refresh respectively, and its Natural Gift technique changes its elemental properties depending on the environment. Future Sight is a delayed attack of powerful psychic energy. Hyper Beam is a laser beam so insanely strong it forces the user to recharge after using it. Extreme Speed has him charge at the enemy at, well, high speed. His Flamethrower attack burns the target with a beam of fire, Blizzard strikes with a powerful blizzard while Twister hits with the power of a draconic tornado. And with Perish Song he sings a strange tune that causes both him and the opponent to faint 3 turns later. Aside from his attacks Arceus carries around 17 special plates that represent each of the Pokemon types. By equipping himself with one he gains the type's defensive properties, such as resistances and immunities. The plates also affect the elemental nature of his Judgement attack. Arceus has stomped all 3 Creation Trio members at the same time, dispersed a galaxy-sized cluster of energy, caused 2 universes to collide just by waking up and created every universe in the entire series. Certainly a mighty being, but when using a plate he also gains the weaknesses of the respective type. Although, fitting for a supreme creator, he has the highest stat total of all Pokemon...or he did, until Mega Rayquaza and the Mega Mewtwos rolled around. "Justice!" (Arceus fires off a Judgement that destroys most of Michina Town) Master Hand (Cue Final Destination) Have you ever wondered who would win if Mario and Link fought? How about Kirby vs Jigglypuff? Fox vs Samus? Well, luckily for you, that's what we're here for. If you're somehow not satisfied with us though, you're still in luck, because a giant floating white gloved-hand thing probably wondered the same thing. Though it's more likely he did it for personal entertainment purposes, the entity known as Master Hand created a universe just for Nintendo characters (and sometimes other third-party characters) to beat the living crap out of each other. The warrior(s) who prove strong enough to defeat all other enemies in a campaign journey get to face Master Hand himself in combat. Being a hand, he can attack in all the same ways a normal hand can, such as poking, flicking, smacking, slamming and punching. He can additionally attack in all the ways a normal hand can't. For example, he can make those finger gun games you played as a kid real by shooting actual energy bullets. He can make a fireball that explodes into multiple smaller fireballs, beam lasers from his fingers, throw cards of energy that force the enemy out of the arena, spin himself around to create a gust of icy wind or put opponents to sleep by grabbing them. Should the Master Hand be trounced in combat, he can tear away at his standard form to become the Master Core. As Master Core, he turns into a pure core surrounded by a massive swarm of shadowy particles. These particles are manipulated to encoat itself in the forms of the Master Beast, which can attack with vicious fangs, the Master Giant, a humanoid giant that can summon explosive or electrical energy balls, the Master Edges, a pair of oversized swords, and the Master Shadow, a perfect shadow-like replica of Master Core's opponent. If all its standard forms are trounced, the Master Core can take on a final form with the Master Fortress. It essentially becomes a giant living castle that is patrolled on the interior by several replicas of enemies from Nintendo's history. These enemies replicate adversary units such as the skeletal sword-and-shield wielding Stalfos from Legend of Zelda, the spiky alien Geemers of Metroid, the laser shooting flower Lethinium from Kid Icarus, and the floating...plasma fireball Plasma Wisp from Kirby. Master Hand has created the entire universe of Super Smash Bros., flown past the distance of multiple solar systems in seconds, taken attacks from Tabuu (who embodies an alternate universe) and can effortlessly lift foes as heavy as Bowser. However, his desire for an entertaining battle leads to him holding back during combat. If he is defeated as Master Core/Fortress, he is also, with the exception of one attack, left completely vulnerable as a core. Though my advice. If a giant floating glove challenges you to a fight...run. (Mario spawns on Final Destination in Brawl at the end of Classic, when Master Hand appears, evilly laughs and engages) Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Arceus levitates in the middle of his own personal universe, observing the main Pokemon world from a portal. He noticed that a strange phenomenon had been occurring: certain Pokemon were being suddenly pulled into another realm by a mysterious giant white hand. Lucarios, Jigglypuffs, Greninjas, Mewtwo and others were victims of this. Through the aforementioned portal Arceus watched a wild Pikachu going about its normal life. Behind it, a rift appears, alongside the white hand. Taking action, Arceus teleports to over the rift and rams the hand back through it. The rift closes. The Pikachu hears this and briefly wonders if it missed something before going back to whatever it was doing previously. On the other side of the tear through reality, Arceus and the hand, now clearly Master Hand, arrive on a larger version of the Final Destination stage. Both then levitate at equal height, prepared to battle. Arceus vs Master Hand.gif|Dio the Ludicolo FIGHT! Master Hand starts off by forming his body into the shape of a finger gun, which then blasts Arceus with a projectile of heated energy. Arceus reacts a split-second before it hits him by equipping the Flame Plate, which nullifies the attack. This gives Arceus the opportunity to use Extreme Speed to quickly disappear and reappear behind MH, speedily ramming him from behind. Master Hand regains balance and smashes into Arceus in the shape of a fist. Arceus briefly resists the attack, activates the Insect Plate and repels MH with an emitted shockwave. However, being Bug-type leaves him open to Master Hand throwing another rocket-like punch at him, which hits super-effectively due to its fiery element. Though hurt, Arceus shrugs the attack off and uses Gravity to force MH onto Final Destination's arena. He then scorches the grounded Master Hand back with a burst of fiery earth from the Earth Power technique. Master Hand shortly returns to floating position, grabs Final Destination by its right edge and slams the Pokemon god with the arena. Arceus is is smacked further into the local area's space, then another portal opens behind him, at which point he finds himself knocked back again into it. On the other side of this portal the screen pans out to show the area is now that of the Big Battlefield. Continuing the fight, Master Hand crosses the trans-universal hole in the fabric of reality to smack Arceus in the top of his head. He then creates a ball of fire in his palm, then crushes it and lets its pieces scatter all over Arceus. He swaps into the Flame Plate to resist, followed by returning the favor with a Fire-type Judgement. The white beams of divine light scalded Master Hand relentlessly. To retaliate against this retaliation, Master Hand emitted blue lasers from all of his fingers which electrocuted the Alpha Pokemon until he switched into the Earth Plate. Afterwards, Arceus shrieks a violent scream through Hyper Voice, which stuns Master Hand in addition to its damage. This short window of time allows Arceus to set up a Future Sight that he hopes will be important later on in the battle. Master Hand recovers from his ailment and shakes his body to blow a gale of cold wind toward the Alpha Pokemon, who not only takes super effective damage again because of his unfortunately timed Ground-type shift, but the wind completely freezes his body in mid-air. The creator of SSB's universe then smacks the divine equine to the ground hard enough to leave a crater and shatter the ice, followed by him spawning a yellow energy card which rapidly floats Arceus beyond the horizon of the sky. The Pokemon becomes nothing more than a twinkling star. Near the edge of the Battlefield planet's atmosphere, Arceus leaps off of the card, which continues ascending infinitely into space. Not done just yet, he rushes back to the arena with Extreme Speed, ramming Master Hand a second time. As the impact stuns Master Hand once more, Arceus lashes him with the dark energy whip of Punishment, then grabs his entire body and piledrives it into the ground with Seismic Toss. After this, Master Hand's body lies eerily motionless on the floor. As Arceus looks at it, the body slowly rises up. Gashes form across it until tear away at the entire body, which is transformed into the swarm-covered Master Core. The Master Core's swarm takes the form of four dark, massive blades, which viciously slash away at Arceus' body. Greatly hurt, Arceus was lucky to be able to spawn an intense Twister that blew the Master Edge's form apart. Yet this only lead to it reforming as the Master Giant, who wildly swung its arms at the Pokemon. The Poke-God dodged this by the width of a hair, and left with no other option, healed some of its damage by going for recover. As the Master Giant's swarm begins leaking into the background it spawns 5 large electric energy balls above ground, followed by grabbing the arena and pulling it up so that Arceus contacts one of these balls two fast to change type. Pokemon's god is then slammed into the ground, but immediately switched to Ice-type and unleashed upon the MG a mighty Blizzard, which blew the swarm off-position and froze it. The dark swarm breaks out of the ice shortly after to reshape into the Master Beast, which lunged at Arceus and crunched him with an aggressive bite that almost crushed his entire body. Noting that his opponent's energy had increased however, Arceus made this an opportunity to attack Master Beast with Punishment. The Beast received multiple harmful lashes to its body before being destabilized entirely by a Flamethrower attack. This level of damage made Master Core resort to its last trick. It transformed into a shadowy clone of Arceus himself. The Master Arceus bellowed a corrupted version of Arceus' cry, which dealt damage to the original Arceus because it was a copy of Hyper Voice. Arceus rammed into Master Core with Extreme Speed for a third time, knocking it off the battlefield, though it levitated before it fell off. The two began rapidly clashing with repeated Extreme Speeds across the entire area, leaving them to appear only as faster-than-the-eye-can-follow blurs to anyone who would be observing it. The two conclude this with a headbutt-lock that ends when true Arceus throws a whip of Punishment once more. With Master Arceus using its version of Punishment at the exact same time, the two attacks cancelled each other out. They were both at an impasse, for they both possessed the same powers and attacks. This lasts until Arceus realized that the swarm which composed his foe seemed to have awfully dark-esque properties...the Alpha Pokemon switched to the Fist Plate and let loose another blast of Judgement, which was now Fighting type. This meant the Master Core's Arceus form was nearly completely torn apart and destroyed, leaving it weakened enough for Arceus to finish off with a Hyper Beam. The only thing that remained of Master Core was, well, the core itself. Despite this, Hyper Beam had left Arceus so drained of energy he could not possibly throw another attack, nor could he use any of his healing techniques. His turning of the battle's tides seemingly faded as the Master Core rose up to the middle of the area and began charging its red shockwave attack, which could prove invariably lethal if unleashed. Just as the attack was almost finished charging and Arceus looked on in despair, dozens of tiny particles of psychic energy swirled around the vulnerable core. Future Sight had at last come into play, proven by it shortly assaulting the Master Core, damaging it to the point where it ruptured, then exploded and shattered completely. The yellow sparkling remnants of the core's being dispersed over the Big Battlefield, and Arceus regained enough energy to stand upright in victory. K.O.! Verdict Both of them may have feats of universal creation, but Arceus' feat is beyond just that. Master Hand only created the Smash Bros. universe, while Arceus created all of the universes in the Pokemon series. Given that it's implied every copy of every Pokemon game is its own individual reality...you can imagine how much that is. Even outside of this, feats such as colliding two universes by waking up and fighting the entire Creation Trio at once vastly outclasses Master Hand's degree of universal. Throwing in Arceus' superior versatility, healing options and defensive capabilities through plates, and the deal was sealed in his favor. Looks like there's no future for Master Hand in sight. The winner is Arceus. Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018